As database management systems continue to increase in function and to expand into new application areas, the diversity of database workloads, and the problem of administering those workloads, is increasing as well. In addition to the classic relational DBMS “problem workload,” consisting of short transactions running concurrently with long decision support queries and load utilities, workloads with an even wider range of resource demands and execution times are expected in the future. New complex data types (e.g., Large Objects, image, audio, video) and more complex query processing (rules, recursion, user defined types, etc.) will result in widely varying memory, processor, and disk demands on the system.